


Insomnia

by rromantic



Series: From the inside universe [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Justin can’t sleep and makes it Brian’s problem.





	Insomnia

"Brian."

"..."

"Brian! Wake up."

"What the _fuck_... What time is it?"

"3:08."

"In the morning? Why the fuck are you waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"You were humping me."

"Bullshit."

"Give me your hand... Feel here on the back of my thighs? I'm all wet and sticky from you rubbing up against me.”

"I did no such thing, because I was fucking sleeping!"

"Doesn't look like it makes much difference to your cock whether you're awake or not. I couldn’t let you sleep, knowing how uncomfortable a hard-on can be."

"You could have taken care of it. Why must I be awake when you blow me?"

"’Cause I don't want to blow you."

"Okay, jerk me off, same thing. I don't have to have my eyes open for either."

"True, but I do want your full attention when you fuck me up the ass."

"Still such a _teenager_. Horny all the time."

"And you love it, even though I wear you out."

"What are you tripping on?"

"It's okay, I don't expect you to admit it. I can understand how embarrassing it must be, having a hot 19-year-old in your bed asking very politely if you could please fuck him, and you haven't even got enough energy left to say 'no,' let alone get it up for a fourth time."

"So let me see if I’ve got this right. I... or rather, my cock, woke you up by humping you, and-"

"Not exactly. I was awake before you started humping me."

"Oh? Why?"

"Can't sleep."

"You never have trouble sleeping after I've fucked your brains out."

"Seems you haven't fucked my brains out."

"Roll over."

"..."

"..."

"Mmm... a bit to the left."

"Fuck, Justin, I'm rimming you, not giving you a fucking massage!"

"I'm just trying to be helpful. The harder you fuck me, the quicker I'll fall asleep, and the quicker you ca-… argh!"

"Still hurts?"

"You're a big boy."

"Of course I am, but you should be okay by now. I've been fucking you all night."

"..."

"Justin."

"Mmm?"

"He didn't fuck you, did he?"

"No."

"So..."

"So I've been a good little top."

"But you love to bottom."

"For you, yes. Would you _please_ fuck me now? All this talk has made me horny as hell."

"You were plenty worked up already, when you so rudely interrupted my well-deserved rest."

"I don't think you fully appreciate the situation. Would you have preferred that I take care of myself? Jerk off until I come all over your fresh, clean sheets without you?"

"They're fabulous, aren't they? Love the blue."

"..."

"Fine, since I am _up_ , I might as well help you out. What do you like more... fucking my fist, or fucking your fingers while I watch?"

"Jesus, Brian..."

"I didn't catch that?"

"Shit... neither… I mean, not yet! Fuck me fir-... oh, God!"

"Mmm... you taste good... Do you want to come now, or when I fuck you, or now _and_ when I fuck you?"

"..."

"You really must learn to speak up. I’ll assume both."

"..."

"You like that? Fucking my mouth?"

"Christ, Brian, please... Don't you dare touch your dick!"

"Why?"

"You're mine. You're… _uuhhh_ … not… not coming… _fuck!_ … anywhere else but in my... fuuuuuuuuck!"

"There you go. All better. I’m going back to sleep."

"You’re welcome to try."

"God, don't you ever get enough?"

" _Never_ enough. You said you would suck me off _and_ fuck me."

"I've taught you too well."

"Which is why I know how much you like this..."

"..."

"...and this..."

"You're not going to let me sleep, are you?"

"It's been a long three months."

"We don't have to catch up in one night. There's always the office… my desk... and I haven't shown the new intern the men's room yet."

"You're hard. _Again_. I am impressed."

"Talking about fucking a hot ass in a bathroom stall always makes me hard."

"I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"No, you were right. It's been a long fifteen weeks."


End file.
